Lyle Rupin
Lyle Rupin, a young, troubled pilot in the Special Force Command. Lyle is one of the newer recruits, but he has been specially chosen to pilot one of the newest models of PALADINs-- the emotionally synced CATU 400* X100A Aura. Overview Appearance and Personality Lyle gets mad easily, but he’s more of a broody-angry type than an explosive-angry type. Most of the time he keeps his emotions to himself, and he spends time alone to get over his anger. Because of this, he has a rough and hardy exterior, but he definitely has a good heart. He tries not to remain angry, though, for he knows he has to practice being completely apathetic for when he's inside of his PALADIN. Unfortunately, he has a short temper when it comes to people bossing him around, or telling him that he did something wrong-- he has a history of run-ins with authority, and he tends to let his anger run off if he's mad at an adult. (This is also something he's working on changing about himself.) Lyle is the type of guy who likes to remain to himself, and if he’s not reading, eating, or listening to music, then Lyle is almost always daydreaming. He loves to look at the stars for elongated periods of time, and namely when he’s by himself. He's a fairly introverted person; he doesn’t talk to people. In fact, he could go for the rest of his life without talking to his co-workers (or anyone) if he wanted to. The thing is, he really does want to talk to people, he just doesn’t feel like he fits in anywhere. The only one he can talk to is Alice, and a few of his co-workers. So what does he do if he doesn't talk to people or visit his friends? He reads. Lyle is an immense bookworm, and he spends nearly all of his free time doing so. Biography Childhood Lyle has never exactly been the hardest-worker in a school setting. He is smart, but he's always struggled to remain focused while in school. His mother and his step-father, however, knew this, and they took big steps in helping him during his youth. However, his mother and stepfather got caught up in a terrible accident while he was a young teenager, and he and his little sister Alice were forced to live with their biological father. The event triggered chronic depression in the boy, but he never chose to see anyone about it. (Expand) Teen Years Lyle has always had an interesting relationship with his father, but he worked his hardest to impress him. His father didn't approve of his slipping grades, and his tendency to hang out with the "wrong crowd". Lyle stayed out late, broke curfew, and got in school trouble on more than one occasion, but he always managed to stay in school. After the fifth traffic violation, however, Lyle's father had had enough-- he refused to pay any money on tuition for college, and he was ready to kick the boy out of the house. (Expand) Special Force Command This was the biggest wake-up call that Lyle had ever experienced, and he tried to think of a way to please his father while still doing what he wanted to do in life, but nothing sounded right. Finally, he got his hands on an application for the revival of the Special Force Command, though he would have to enlist in the military if he did make it. When he did get accepted, he agreed on working at least 8 years with the force before deciding on anything else. His father was moderately pleased, but the two of them still ended on a sour note. Lyle still struggles with his depression, but he's gotten better over the past few months. The revival of the Special Force Command is giving him the chance to restart his life. Because of the nature of his scores and his performance in piloting academy, he has been given the opportunity to pilot a 400 level PALADIN, which requires complete synchronization-- it's a tough job, but he felt ready to take it on when it was assigned to him. He hasn't had the chance to seriously pilot his synced PALADIN yet. He practices remaining in a "blank slate" type of mindset to prevent himself from getting hurt on the battlefield. He's also working alongside his friends from piloting academy, Sparrow Lucas and Mist Illium.(Expand) Abilities and Techniques Relationships Category:Characters Category:Special Force Command